A Dash of Green
by Lucy Kent
Summary: All is not well with Harry, and with Hermione's prompting Harry seeks Healer Malfoy. So why is Malfoy rolling on the floor laughing?


**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harry held still, his eyes closed; hoping with everything he had that this was just a nightmare. That didn't stop his heart from beating so fast it felt like it would leap from his chest. But than the sound of raucous laughter filled the space around him. Loud and obnoxious. So Harry opened his eyes to glare at the offender. Malfoy was now rolling on the floor in front of him. Harry really didn't see how this was that funny. If anything happened to Harry, the media would immediately pin him as the offender. Unfortunately this was Harry's fault.<p>

Malfoy, in his mirth, rolled a little too close to Harry so Harry tried to jump away but instead found himself flying. Just great. Harry heaved as big a sigh as he could with his small body before allowing himself to use his current flying skill to move over to a small hand mirror, curious to see the results.

As he flew he was aware of the mobility of his wings, he knew that he would be able to fly in any direction he wished, and even stay in flight for periods of time. Once he worked his wing muscles up at least. Which wasn't going to happen because this is one big mistake. Finally he was at table height and he moved to the mirror.

Staring back at him was a nightmare. He was tiny. He allowed himself to land in front of the mirror, wanting to see the wings that were moving too fast for his eyes to follow. Once he landed in front of the mirror he let out another bird sigh. Not only was he tiny, he was _miniscule_! The hand mirror had only been slightly larger than his human hand. But now it was gigantic in comparison. He took up only a fifth of the surface with his reflection.

The only clue he had to his species of bird was the long thin beak. A hummingbird than. It made sense in regards to his wings. Keeping his emotions about the form from the forefront of his mind he took in the details. He was fluffy. Tiny little jet black feathers stuck out from all angles. It looked as though a heavy wind had just blown past him. It reminded him of his unruly hair. Fabulous. A spark of color had him lifting his head, and he spotted a deep forest green in his neck area, so dark it almost looked black. And the entirety of his feathers seemed to glow with some unknown sheen. Simply fabulous.

Silence behind him was suddenly oppressive, and Harry found that he had to fly to be able to switch positions. His feet just wouldn't allow him to turn around. As he faced eyes that darn near twinkled with mirth _it really isn't that funny_ Harry began to question his presence here.

* * *

><p><em>Half an Hour Earlier<em>

* * *

><p>"Harry you need to go and see someone about this." Hermione protested, even as Harry continued sitting at his desk, looking over documents in regards to his estate.<p>

"Hermione, it's nothing." Harry said unperturbed as he looked over the figures and was calculating just how much he could put into his newest project.

"Nothing!" Hermione's screech finally had Harry looking up to her. It showed the dark green tone to his neck. "Harry James Potter!" Harry flinched; wonderful now Hermione was serious. "Your neck is turning positively green!"

"Yes, but Hermione..." She tried to cut him off and Harry held up his hand, wordlessly sending a silencing charm. She glared at him the moment she found she couldn't interrupt. "Hermione, I have done a diagnostic spell on myself. I am healthy. This isn't a curse. Maybe... I don't know... maybe I'm a wood Nymph or something." Harry cracked a smile. Just the thought of him being different in a new way was amusing in a frustrating sort of way.

Hermione had evidently countered his charm. "But Harry. You aren't a professional."

Harry looking into her eyes, the deep brown shining with worrisome tears, before heaving out a sign. "What happened last time I went to St. Mungo's?" Hermione remained stubbornly silent, so Harry reminded her, the images of the fiasco flashing behind his eyes. "It was a small curse that would have disappeared after a few days. But you _insisted_ that I should see a Professional. When I gave in, you took me to St. Mungo's. The moment _the Chosen One_..." Harry sneered the word, "appeared in their midst; all the doctors stopped what they were doing." Harry closed his eyes. "Do you remember the little girl?" Hermione still remained silent, though this time her head was bowed under the memory. "The nurse who was trying to stop her arm from bleeding _LET GO!_" He couldn't help yelling, growing upset over the situation once more. "THAT GIRL NEARLY BLED TO DEATH RIGHT THERE!" Harry felt his voice lower into a whisper. "If you hadn't cast that stasis charm, she would have. I can't do that again."

But Hermione was determined not to let up. "But with a disguise..."

"And what happens if that disguise fails for any reason? What then?" Hermione opened her mouth a few times, trying to find the words. But she couldn't. Finally her mouth closed again and Harry opened his. "I will not go to St. Mungo's. If we had a private doctor who we could trust not to go stupid at the sight of me. Maybe. But..." Harry felt his eyes narrow when Hermione's eyes glowed at his words. "What?"

"It's a good thing than that I knew you would say that." She positively beamed.

"What?" He repeated, though this time it was more of a growl.

"You have an appointment with a Doctor I do trust. Who just so happens to not give one lick of about your popularity."

Harry felt a growing nervousness. "And this doctor would be..."

"Malfoy."

"No." Harry bit out.

"And it's in 5 minutes."

"No."

"Yes. If you don't go willingly. I will drag you there."

Harry eyed the determined glint in her eyes. He knew that if they ever got into a duel, he would win. But he also knew that if that duel was about something that Hermione cared for deeply, he would lose. If only just. So it was with trepidation that he finally bowed his head in defeat. "Fine."

"I'll get the Floo ready." Hermione said brightly turning her back on Harry to face his fireplace. Harry on the other hand opened his top left drawer and dropped the documents inside. Sealing the drawer with the strongest magic in his repertoire. "It's ready!" Hermione said. Sighing again, Harry walked over to the glowed green flames. He held his breath and stepped into the flames and felt himself whirl away. He managed to keep himself from falling on his face.

"Ah Potter. Glad to you see that you have arrived on time." Harry turned up to face Malfoy with displeasure. He couldn't hate the guy anymore, not after the War and some of the things that had come to life; but that didn't mean they were friends to any degree.

Harry had heard that Malfoy had begun a private practice of medicine. When the Ministry had tried to destroy it, Malfoy had revealed the certification that allowed him to do so. All signed by a Ministry officials. So nothing had kept Malfoy from keeping his practice up. Harry had heard on occasion, that most of his patients were those on the wrong side of the war; or those related to them. St. Mungo's was not the best of places for these people to seek help.

And now Malfoy stood there, his hands on his hips watching with an eyebrow raised. Harry stood to his full height and saw Malfoy's eyes shoot to his neck. Harry refused to duck his head to hide it as though he was ashamed. So he watched the man watch him. The man didn't seem to be his overly snarky self, and if Harry would have believed it, he would have said that the man was actually looking at him as a patient. Impossible.

But then Harry saw the patented Malfoy sneer before the man said. "Follow me." and turned to leave the living room. Harry followed behind, and glanced around surprised not to be in Malfoy Manor. But Malfoy said nothing as he led him into a room, set up as an examination room. "Sit." Harry hated following orders, but cautiously sat down on the starch table. "You Potter, have an extreme case of Quod interiora animalis aufugiunt." Malfoy turned to face Harry. Seeing the blank look Malfoy translated. "It means you have an Animagus that wants out." Harry felt his eyebrows lift in surprise. He would never had thought of that. "I've seen it in a few others before. All Wizards have an Animagus. Most live their lives without the power to reveal and transform, though some use the boost of potions to accel their powers and allow themselves to transform." As Malfoy turned to his medicine cabinet Harry rolled his eyes. "Some very powerful Wizards, which it would seem you are," Malfoy said with contempt. "_have_ to transform. Usually a Wizard with that need would try early. But _you_" There was even more contempt "and a few others don't do that. So the Animagus tries to force itself out. Luckily for you, there is an easy fix."

Malfoy turned back to him with two potions. He lifted one that was a light violet color. "This one will allow the Animagus to take form, keeping it from destroying you in the attempt to escape." Malfoy lifted the other one, an ugly off yellow one that was bubbling slightly. "This one is a stability potion. It will help you keep the two forms separate so that you don't end up some half-breed crossing." Malfoy gave them both to Harry. "Make sure you put a piece of hair in the second one before you drink it." Malfoy turned back to the counters and pulled out a small silver hand mirror and placed it on the counter. "This is so you will be allowed to see yourself. Now I am going to exit the room so that you can transform in peace. I would suggest the removal of your clothes so that if you are large animal you do not rip them to shreds. After you transform you should return to your human form and come let me know. If in 10 minutes I don't see you I will return to check on your progress."

Malfoy walked to the door, but turned and looked at Harry again. "And don't make me come back to find you pruning." And Malfoy left the room before Harry could retort.

Harry glared at the now closed door. But she stood up and placed both potions on the counter and began to pull his clothes off. Maybe Hermione had been right, he should have seen a doctor before this, if it was really as bad as Malfoy made it out to be. But Malfoy _was_ melodramatic. Finally he turned to the two potions, and placed his glasses down beside them. He picked up the first and downed it. It tasted absolutely horrid. He felt his body begin to change so he quickly picked up the second potion and downed it. Than remembered he hadn't added the hair. "Shit." Harry staggered back to the table, but before he could get there he felt a 'pop' and found himself looking at the world from a whole new perspective. But he held still. He wasn't sure what that second potion would do since he hadn't added the hair. But hesitantly he tried to transform back. And couldn't. So Harry closed his eyes once more and began to wait for Malfoy's return. He was such an idiot.

* * *

><p>And now here he was. Watching as Malfoy gathered blackmail from his punitive size. But Malfoy's eyes slowly began to look concerned. Not possible. But it did <em>seem<em> that way. "Why won't you turn back. I doubt you want me to see this." With a slight pause Harry flew over to where the second flask was sitting. He nudged it with his beak. Malfoy looked confused for a moment before his eyes understood, and Harry didn't like his voice as he asked, "You forgot to put the hair in?" Harry nodded his head. Malfoy groaned and closed his eyes. "Shit. Potter without your hair it became a stasis potion." Malfoy seemed to feel that this didn't leave a big enough impression on Harry because he continued. "Without the proper _immediate_ care, you could be stuck in this form for the rest of your life." When Harry's wings began to beat furiously, causing a humming sound, Malfoy seemed to realize he had impressed Harry with the danger.

Malfoy held out his hand. Harry watched it curiously. He didn't understand, so he cocked his head to the side. Confused. "Potter, get on my hand. I need to examine you." Harry watched the man dubiously. Old paranoid thoughts popped up, what if Malfoy had known he wouldn't add the hair? Harry immediately disregarded it. That was just pushing the blame for his own stupidity on someone else. So he gathered his Gryffindor courage and flew to the man's hand. It was disturbingly comfortable to be sitting there, the warmth seeping in. But the man pointed a wand at Harry, and he reacted on instinct.

His wings beat faster than ever and then suddenly he was in the top left corner of the room hovering in the shadows. Watching Malfoy. Malfoy hadn't kept his eye on Harry, and Harry watched him search the room. It wasn't until Malfoy shut the door with magic did Harry think of that escape route. His wings hummed angrily. That gave away his location and Malfoy's tense eyes caught onto his form. And softened in relief. Harry denied that. But then Malfoy spoke. And he was kind. Damn him. "Potter, please come down I won't hurt you." Harry remained where he was. Not trusting that deceptively nice voice. But he had said please. So Harry continued to listen. "Potter. I need to cast spells on you right now. I need to fix you." Why would Malfoy care? Probably because his reputation Harry decided.

"Look, Potter, I just... come down here." Harry refused. Harry felt relief when Malfoy's eyes filled with recognizable frustration. "God damn it Potter!" Malfoy rubbed his brow in frustration. "If you don't come down here willingly and let me fix you. I will make you." Harry glared down at the form below him. This was all Hermione's fault. First she threatens him, and now Malfoy has ideas to do the same. Harry refused to acknowledge that Malfoy hadn't _see_ Hermione do that. But as Harry looked down at the form below him, he had to acquiesce that he didn't want to remain in this form forever. And as Malfoy continued to look up at him with a mix indignation and worry he had to admit that maybe the man was actually going to help him.

So he slowly flew back to him. He watched the wand, watching for any sudden movement. Ready to fly away at a moment's notice. But the man held perfectly still and Harry landed on an outstretched finger, not willing to land in the palm a second time. Cautiously as though he was afraid that Harry would fly again, Malfoy lifted his wand and began to mutter a spell. When nothing happened Malfoy looked frustrated, and Harry felt his heart pick up a bit more. Malfoy muttered another spell and this time it felt as though all his feathers were pointing the wrong direction. It wasn't painfully, just seriously uncomfortable. So he jabbered at Malfoy in complaint. "Sorry." Malfoy muttered, and Harry fell silent in surprise.

Malfoy muttered a "finite" spell and the odd feeling receded from Harry. Than Malfoy muttered another spell and Harry felt something shift in him. Feeling uncommonly concerned for Malfoy's safety. Harry flew from the man to the floor a few feet away. At first Malfoy had made a noise of complaint, no doubt expecting Harry to flee once more. But when Harry landed on the floor, he found Malfoy standing with an arm outstretched as though to catch him. It was surprisingly sweet of him. Harry pushed the thought away. Especially when he felt all his muscles shiver. And shift. Moment's later there was another 'pop' and Harry found himself as a human again.

He grinned at Malfoy, and wavered slightly when Malfoy grinned in relief back at him. "You might want to transform again, just to make sure this isn't temporary."

Harry nodded, and focused. Seconds later he was his hummingbird form once more. With glee he flew up to Malfoy's head and fluttered around him in jubilation. Malfoy's grin had shrunk to a smirk, but Harry didn't care. His glee lessened to a controllable level and Harry landed on the floor once more. When he transformed, Harry faced Malfoy. "Thank you Malfoy." Malfoy's smirk grew a tad and the man nodded. "I am sorry for our past. Can we be friends?" Harry held out his hand.

And Malfoy just looked at him. Smirking. Than a breeze fluttered across bits that a breeze shouldn't be touching at that moment. Glancing down at himself, Harry once more remembered his naked form. He held the blush back with all his might and his hand lowered. But he didn't cover himself. He was not going to give Malfoy the satisfaction of thinking he was ashamed of himself. Because he wasn't at all. But he let a small smile, similar to Malfoy's smirk, grace his lips. "I suppose this would be better said if I was dressed." Malfoy said nothing. Did nothing. So Harry turned to his pile of clothes and quickly dressed.

When he turned around once more, he found Malfoy putting away the mirror and flasks. He waited. Malfoy turned to face Harry once more. Harry held out his hand once again and grinned at Malfoy. "I know there is a lot of crap to get over before we become friends. But can we try?" Malfoy looked down and muttered something. Strange. "What?"

"I said that you are a git." Harry was going to be offended, but then Malfoy took his hand and shook it once briskly before dropping it. Leaving Harry's hand in the air for a few seconds. "But I would not be completely adverse to being friends with you Potter." Harry's hand dropped dumbly to his side. "Just don't let it get to your head."

Harry's grin felt like it was splitting his face. He couldn't explain his happiness at this simple gesture, but it finally felt like the past was going to stay there. That things were looking up, and becoming brighter. Because if Harry and Malfoy could become friends, what else could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't have current plans on continuing this wonderful story. But I would not be against the subtle suggestions that I should should. *wink*<strong>


End file.
